haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Fuki Hibarida
|Hibarida Fuki}} is the coach for the Japan Olympic Men's Volleybal Team. Appearance Hibarida appears to be a middle age man with some wrinkles near his eyes. He has thick black eyebrows and a thin mustache with a anchor beard that barely connects to his sideburns. His black hair is styled up and parted to his left side. He is first seen wearing the tracksuit for the All-Japan Representative Team, but later shows up at the Spring Interhigh Tournament in a much formal suit and tie. Personality Hibarida has a positive attitude and is generally seen with a cheery smile on his face. As the Japan Olympic Men's Volleyball Team Coach, he is very observant about players' potential and gives due praise when he sees a good play. He appears to be quite open-minded since he doesn't discriminate against short players and aims to break those long held stereotypes of volleyball. Chapter 210 Background Not much is known of his background as of yet, but he is a qualified coach capable of leading the Japan Olympic Men's Volleyball Team. Plot Tokyo Nationals Arc Preparation for Nationals Hibarida first appears as the Japan Olympic Men's Volleyball Team Coach. He welcomes all the invited players to the National Youth Training Camp with a brief speech about his philosophy. Hibarida mentions that they are aiming to break the old stereotypes about height and power when it comes to volleyball. Rather than focusing on what players are blessed with, he prioritize the potential the players are able to draw out. Nationals Hibarida shows up to watch the match between Karasuno and Inarizaki on the second day of the Spring Interhigh tournament. He is seen taking notice of Hinata with a colleague after the Miya Twins copied Kageyama and Hinata's signature quick. His colleague suggests that Hinata may be disheartened after seeing his unique attack used against him, but Hibarida thinks otherwise. He mentions that Hinata has yet to make a name for himself without factoring Kageyama, and from here on out, Hinata won't be always playing with the same setter. Hinata will need to polish his individual skills, but at the same time, having the right teammates will be just as important. Hibarida believes that concerning the minus-tempo quick attack, Atsumu is proof that there's at least one other setter that can toss to Hinata. Perhaps, rather than discouraged, Hinata might be delighted at the fact that their attack is no longer "the one and only". Chapter 255 Hibarida continues to watch the match while carefully observing Karasuno's strategy to counter Inarizaki by constantly pulling out new attacks. He quickly understands that despite Karasuno holding out well, the real match will begin once Karasuno runs out of new projectiles in their arsenal. Later, he admires the high caliber plays from the Miya Twins when Osamu re-sets a ball that Atsumu toss to him on first touch. Hibarida is seen with a blank surprised expression as he watches Hinata performs a miraculous receive that return the ball high into the air. He compares the play to a single foothold found when climbing a tall and treacherous mountain and recognizes it's effect of restoring the team's confidence. Chapter 281 Relationships Trivia Quotes * "All skills and talents are not meant to be had...they are meant to be shown." (Chapter 210) * "''What truly matters is not 'what you are blessed with', but rather 'what you're able to draw out'." ''(Chapter 210) * "''There are rare occasions, where...during a long training session or match, and usually, it's a situation where the player has suffered more often than not...There will be this single, miraculous play." ''(Chapter 281) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coaches Category:All-Japan Representative Team